Mera
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Atlantis |family= Nereus (father) |status= Alive |actor= Amber Heard |movie= Justice League Aquaman (unreleased) }} Mera is an Atlantean warrior and ally of Aquaman, prince of Atlantis. Biography Early Life Mera was taken in by Queen Atlanna while her parents fought in the wars of Xebel, training her as the Queen's protégée. Over time, Mera became a prominent military figure in Atlantis, leading the Atlantean Royal Guard later in life. Assault on Atlantis .]] Mera arrived at an Atlantean outpost when Parademons attempted to seize the Atlantean Mother Box. Shortly afterward, the Mother Box activated, alerting her and the remaining Atlantean Royal Guard nearby. As she went to investigate, a boom tube opened, from which Steppenwolf emerged, immediately attacking the Royal Guardsmen as he made his way toward his objective. As Steppenwolf neared the podium where the Mother Box sat, Mera displaced the water around him, causing him to fall to the surface below, before collapsing the water back onto him. As the New God recovered, he charged Mera, slamming her against a nearby wall before throwing her below, knocking her unconscious. Aquaman then joined the battle, but was unable to prevent Steppenwolf from taking the Mother Box. Afterward, Mera creates a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk, chastising him for finally appearing on Atlantean territory. When Arthur began to leave, Mera explained that she knew his mother, Queen Atlanna. When Arthur stated that his mother abandoned him on his father's doorstep when he was a baby, Mera tells him that Atlanna would have stayed, but she left to spare Arthur's life. She explained that Atlanna wanted to stay, and leaving Arthur and his father cost her more than he could imagine. Mera then told Arthur that he was no longer a child who couldn't defend himself, and that Steppenwolf would've been his mother's responsibility to defeat, but now the mantle passed to him. ''Aquaman ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As an Atlantean, Mera is an extremely powerful being, being exposed to water. **'Superhuman Durability': Mera is incredibly durable, as she is able to withstand immense underwater pressures, as well as being slammed into a concrete pillar by Steppenwolf. **'Aquatic Adaptation': Mera can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. Se can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but prolonged dehydration will weaken her. ***'Aquatic Respiration': Mera is able to breathe underwater. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. **'Superhuman Senses': Mera possesses enhanced senses that allow her to better navigate the underwater environment of the oceans. ***'Enhanced Vision': Mera possesses enhanced vision, allowing her to see in the dark environment of the oceans. From her perspective, the oceans are brightly lit, as clear to her as if she were on land. **'Hydrokinesis': Mera possesses the ability to manipulate water freely, notably generating a massive underwater whirlpool while battling Steppenwolf and later was able to create a bubble around her and Aquaman so they could speak. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': Mera trained under Atlanna, eventually becoming a general among the Atlantean Royal Guard *'Expert Swimmer': Mera, like all Atlanteans, is able to expertly coordinate herself while underwater. Relationships Family *Nereus - Father Allies *Queen Atlanna - Mentor *Arthur Curry/Orin/Aquaman *Nuidis Vulko Enemies *Steppenwolf **Parademons *Orm/Ocean Master *Black Manta Gallery First look at Mera promo.jpg Aquaman First Look Mera.jpg DARm2dfWAAIXn87.jpg Aquaman_-_Queen_Mera_24_.jpg Aquaman_-_Queen_Mera3.jpg Mera talking with Arthur.jpg Mera fighting Steppenwolf.jpg Mera swimming.jpg References External Links * * Category:Atlanteans Category:Females Category:Atlantean Royal Guard Members Category:Heroes Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Aquaman (film) Characters